Challenges
by Sasha Richester
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Listes, numéros, et sujets donnant lieu à des interprétations diverses et variés : minis OS en perspective. Participation exhortée et gratuite !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! J'ai eue une idée ! encore !

Bon, techniquement, c'est pas révolutionnaire. Mais ça m'a inspirée, et j'espère que ce sera votre cas à vous aussi !

Le principe est simple : listez vos **10 personnages préférés** d'NCIS.

Une fois chose faite, et SEULEMENT APRES, lisez ce qui suit !

Ensuite, répondez à ce qui suit via de petits OS ! (de la longueur que vous voulez, soit dit en passant) Vous aurez droit à **ma démo** juste après (je n'ai pas triché, promis, les mains innocentes de mes grands-parents ont piochés les numéros à ma place). Ce tirage est donc totalement hasardeux … et promet de sacrés résultats !

Soyez sérieux en listant vos personnages : ne trichez pas en rectifiant votre liste ! c'est bien plus drôle :)

 _A)_ _ **1 et 9**_ _sont en train de courir, en pleine nuit, sur une route de campagne. Expliquez._

 _B)_ _ **6 et 2**_ _s'embrassent. Pourquoi ?_

 _C)_ _ **4 et 3**_ _se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Décrivez._

 _D)_ _ **8 et 7**_ _engagent un duel à mort. Qui gagne ?_

 _E) 10 ans ont passés depuis la fin de la saison 12._ _ **10 et 5**_ _se retrouvent dans un endroit pour discuter. Que racontent-ils ?_

* * *

AUTEUR : SASHA RICHESTER

 _A)_ _ **1 et 9**_ _sont en train de courir sur une route de campagne. Expliquez._

\- Dépêche-toi ! Cria la voix de l'israélienne.

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

\- DEPECHE-TOI, bon sang !

\- Mais je te jure que je fais ce que je peux ! Ahana Jimmy Palmer.

Le fait est qu'il donnait toute la puissance de ses mollets. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il se serait sûrement pris pour Forrest Gump et un sourire énorme aurait pris possession de son visage tandis qu'il aurait écarté les bras de chaque côté de son corps, tout en - … Non, clairement, non.

Le sang tambourinait tellement fort dans sa boîte crânienne, son souffle était à ce point erratique, qu'il ne pouvait même pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Il se contenta donc de bondir par-dessus une touffe d'herbe et reprendre ses foulées accélérées.

Ziva le devançait d'un bon mètre. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle arrive à destination …

Il n'entendait même plus les autres le talonner. Ils avaient dû abandonner l'affaire, probablement.

Lui seul, Jimmy Palmer, continuait de courir malgré tout.

Ainsi que la lionne du Mossad sous stéroïdes, oui. Il avait la preuve qu'elle était très difficilement rattrapable. Ses capacités à la course n'étaient donc pas seulement un mythe urbain.

Mais lui aussi, Jimmy Palmer, était un homme fort et résistant ! Il continuait de courir, sans même ralentir !

Bon, en même temps … cette situation lui était partiellement due.

Partiellement.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir que la chaussée était si glissante.

Et puis, le Dr Mallard l'avait distrait avec l'une de ses énièmes histoires, alors ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il avait oublié de mettre le frein du camion.

Enfin, l'agent Gibbs lui avait presque aboyé dessus pour qu'il se dépêche d'amener le brancard, comme la pluie commençait à tomber et risquait d'abîmer le corps du macchabée.

D'ailleurs, cette pluie … il ne pouvait quand même pas deviner qu'elle allait faire glisser les roues du camion !

Ni qu'il allait se mettre à dévaler la route !

Depuis lors, il courrait.

Après ce foutu camion. Qu'il doutait de rattraper avant le cours d'eau filant au bas de la pente.

Oups … Gagné.

Finalement, Jimmy Palmer allait peut-être continuer de courir encore quelques kilomètres, aujourd'hui.

ooo

 _B)_ _ **6 et 2**_ _s'embrassent. Pourquoi ?_

\- C'est du Marais Poitou millésimé 1884, Monsieur.

\- Ca … veut dire qu'il est bon ?

Le serveur haussa l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement épilé de manière à lui faire prendre la forme, plutôt équivoque, d'un accent circonflexe.

Il accompagna cela d'un léger reniflement accompagné d'un rehaussement de la cavité nasale droite, et se redressa légèrement, relevant la fameuse bouteille de vin qu'il tenait précieusement.

A cette vision ce produisit un phénomène particulier sous la table devant laquelle se trouvait le serveur : un talon noir pailleté vint heurter – non sans une certaine violence – une cheville masculine recouverte d'un pantalon de soie noir d'un haut couturier chinois au nom imprononçable.

La jambe à qui appartenait la cheville sursauta, le torse auquel était attachée la jambe eut un léger mouvement, et enfin, la tête surplombant le tout se déporta légèrement sur la gauche. Alors, Jean-Pascal LeRécif – deuxième du nom – lança une œillade effarouchée à sa voisine de table, la propriétaire des talons pailletés – aussi dénommée Jeanne LeRécif.

\- Mais évidemment, chéri ! Dit alors Jeanne LeRécif en assassinant son époux du regard.

Chéri eut un sourire contrit et se retourna vers le serveur pour lui tendre son verre :

\- Alors, ça ira … mon brave.

Le serveur eut une expression offusquée. Finalement, il posa le Marais Poitou millésimé 1884 sur la nappe brodée d'or et se retira, ses mocassins frôlant le sol avec délicatesse.

 _\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus convaincant, McMarié._

Jean-Pascal LeRécif/Tim McGee cilla, avala une gorgée du Marais Poitou millésimé 1884, s'étouffa avec, en recracha une goutte sur sa serviette, puis cacha précautionneusement l'objet du crime sous son assiette en espérant que le tintamarre causé par son raclement de gorge n'ait pas trop importuné le couple de riches retraités installés 5 tables plus loin.

Enfin, il se retourna vers sa femme pour la regarder avec amour.

\- Fous-moi la paix, DiNozzo. Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Jeanne LeRécif eut un sourire compatissant, et tapota la main de son époux en essayant de ne pas perdre les 3 kilos 455 d'or disposés sur chacune de ses extrémités palmaires.

 _\- Ils sont entrés ! Ils sont entrés ! Faites quelque chose digne d'un couple, bon sang !_ Fit à nouveau la voix dans l'oreillette des LeRécif.

\- Facile à dire, couina amoureusement Jeanne LeRécif sans quitter des yeux son époux.

Elle s'efforça d'arranger sa perruque et tira sur sa jupe.

 _\- Ils vous regardent ! McGee ! Bishop, bon sang, réagis !_

Jeanne LeRécif/Ellie Bishop déglutit. Elle était agent du NCIS. Il lui fallait prendre des décisions. Même quand celles-ci pouvaient mener à quelque chose de dangereux … ou de meurtrier … elle était agent ! C'était donc de son devoir de se sacrifier pour la cause …

Aussi empoigna-t-elle son époux pour l'embrasser avec passion et Marais Poitou millésimé 1884.

ooo

 _C)_ _ **4 et 3**_ _se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Décrivez._

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

*soupir*

\- …

*léger grincement de câble*

*reprise d'une respiration*

\- …

\- …

*faible mouvement émanant d'un poignet porté à hauteur de visage pour y lire l'heure*

\- …

\- …

*très léger soupir presque inaudible*

\- …

\- …

*oreille grattée avec frénésie pendant 3 secondes 12*

\- …

*tentative d'ouverture de bouche*

*regard inquiet*

*seconde tentative*

*mouvement bref et effrayant de deux yeux couleur glaciers se tournant dans la direction d'un certain agent très spécial*

\- Ca fait trois heures qu'on est là. J'attends mon maximum. Tu sais que si tu ne me laisses pas parler tu vas finir par me tuer, patron ?

*microscopique sourire*

\- …

\- …

\- Tu le sais, ça, hein ?

\- Tais-toi, DiNozzo.

\- Encore une heure et je jure que je me mets à hurler.

\- Chhhht.

ooo

 _D)_ _ **8 et 7**_ _engagent un duel à mort. Qui gagne ?_

\- Où est Ducky ?

Jimmy haussa les épaules.

\- Il s'est fâché avec Abby, hier soir. A propos du Big Bang, un truc du style.

\- … et merde.

*FLASH INFO* Nous informons nos aimables téléspectateurs que la Terre va exploser d'ici une douzaine de secondes. Bonne journée.

ooo

 _E) 10 ans ont passés depuis la fin de la saison 12._ _ **10 et 5**_ _se retrouvent dans un endroit pour discuter. Que racontent-ils ?_

Kate Todd fronça les sourcils.

Elle devait rêver … Non ?

Après tout, elle n'était pas souvent venue dans ce quartier, donc c'était possible …

Même si … Si ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Excusez-moi ?

A ces mots, son interlocuteur se retourna.

\- Agent Todd. Dit-il, et ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement.

Elle plissa les lèvres.

\- Oh, heu … Plus depuis un certain temps.

\- Hm. Oui. Excusez-moi.

Kate balaya la phrase d'un geste de main, et tordit un coin de sa lèvre.

\- Mais, vous … tenta-t-elle.

\- Etes mort ? Oui.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, fixant l'homme à qui elle faisait face. Elle l'avait observé plusieurs fois. Depuis son poste de choix.

Néanmoins, … elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Pas si tôt.

Même si les années passaient, effectivement, incroyablement vite.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous n'aviez plus de nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Je viens voir, de temps en temps. Ça faisait peut-être un mois que je … mais … que s'est-il passé ?

Elle plissa les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attristée. Elle l'était toujours, quand quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait venait la rejoindre.

\- Une affaire. De la rancœur. Une vengeance. Moi, ou mes enfants.

Les épaules de Kate s'affaissèrent.

\- On ne devrait jamais avoir à faire un tel choix. Souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit.

\- La plus belle preuve d'amour que je n'aurai jamais pu leur offrir. Ironisa-t-il.

Quelques secondes de silence filèrent, où elle le regarda, intriguée.

\- Il est mort. Finit-il par dire. Mes enfants sont saufs. Et mon statut … définitif.

Il tourna les yeux, et quelque chose brilla.

La jeune femme s'approcha.

Elle comprenait. Elle avait mis du temps avant de voir les choses comme lui … Mais elle pouvait comprendre ce genre de réactions.

L'homme s'assit sur ce qui paraissait être un banc. Peu importe ce que c'était en réalité. Rien n'avait plus la même saveur, ici. Les muscles de ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir …

Sa voix s'étrangla et il dut se reprendre.

Kate, compréhensive, s'assit à son côté. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et patienta.

Ancien Directeur du NCIS ou pas, homme important ou non, c'était un père qu'elle avait face à elle aujourd'hui. Un père mort qui devait se résoudre à ce fait. Comme si lui aussi subissait sa mort …

Alors, oui, elle savait ce qu'il allait demander. Et se prépara à lui répondre.

\- Toutes ces histoires de … d'anges gardiens ? Tenta l'homme.

Elle sourit faiblement.

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit-elle. C'est … plus compliqué que ça.

Il jeta un œil vers l'horizon. Il ne pensait pas avoir ce point de vue si tôt.

Mais l'heure avait sonné … et la mort n'attend pas.

\- Mais les présences, même irréelles … ont quelque chose de réconfortant. Dit alors Kate.

Cette phrase lui réchauffa le cœur. Un peu. Il se tourna vers elle.

Elle était debout et lui tendait la main, lui indiquant, d'un signe de tête, un endroit où ils pourraient se rendre.

\- Vous verrez par vous-même. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Leon.

Kate afficha un visage étonné.

\- Nous risquons de nous voir plus souvent, désormais. Explicita l'homme. Vous pouvez m'appeler Leon.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Leon … Je suis désolée de vous rencontrer si tôt.

Il répondit faiblement à son sourire, et se leva à son tour.

Si elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre … Il n'allait certainement pas le faire non plus.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?! Bien sûr, ce ne sont que mes idées, les solutions pour répondre à ces sujets sont encore bien plus vastes !

C'est à votre tour, maintenant ! **participez** , envoyez-moi vos OS ici ou par MP, peu importe : j'en publierai quelques-uns (les meilleurs, histoire de placer la barre – un peu – haut !) dans le prochain postage :)

Ensuite, si tout ça vous intéresse, je demanderai 5 propositions de sujets à quelqu'un (suspens) et réitérerai un tirage au sort. :)

A vos claviers !


	2. Chapter 2 : PBG et Lentilles

Hello !

Voici les drabbles de deux participantes, **Lentilles** et **PinkBlueGreen** , qui ont joué le jeu du challenge précédent. :)

Je vous laisse profiter de ces pépites avant de poster un nouveau challenge !

* * *

 **LENTILLES**

 _A) **1 et 9** sont en train de courir sur une route de campagne. Expliquez. _

Deux faisceaux de lumière s'agitaient sur la route 676 en direction de Wolf Creek, Ohio, en cette nuit liant le 3 et 4 février. Aux intervalles irréguliers des foulées, ils éclairaient tantôt le goudron, tantôt le souffle des coureurs cristallisé dans l'air froid, tantôt deux visages mangés par l'exténuation et l'urgence.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans la direction de laquelle ils venaient, une Chevrolet Cruze de location avait été abandonnée sur le bord de la chaussée, le moteur noyé ou la batterie morte ou le carburateur grillé, et AAA ne pouvant intervenir avant plus d'une heure.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, dans une cabane perdue entre les gouttes de la couverture satellite des réseaux de télécommunication, un agent sous couverture n'avait aucune idée du danger dans lequel il se trouvait. Il trinquait avec un homme qu'il croyait être un scientifique qu'on menaçait et qu'il devait protéger et faire parler à l'insu de ses tourmenteurs.

A Colombus, un agent fédéral expérimenté et sa dernière recrue avaient la preuve que le scientifique en question était en fait à la tête de la conspiration et qu'il avait réduit, ou fait réduire, au silence au moins quatre personnes, dont un quartier-maître de la marine et un officier de police de Watertown. Mais pris au piège entre un avocat et un député insomniaques, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que quelqu'un avait reçu le dernier message qu'ils avaient pu envoyer.

Au quartier général du NCIS, Washington DC, le directeur de ladite agence, le chef d'une puissante firme pharmaceutique et le quatrième agent de l'équipe échangeaient des mots sur la légalité, l'éthique, l'urgence, les mandats, la pertinence des preuves et autres sans vraiment aller nulle part.

Et sur la route 676 en direction de Wolf Creek, Ohio, une experte criminalistique et un assistant légiste éclairaient leur chemin avec leurs téléphones mobiles. Ils ne disaient rien pour économiser leur souffle mais ils pensaient exactement à la même chose : aux informations que l'agent Gibbs leur avait fait parvenir, à la manière dont la communication avait été brusquement coupée et à la crainte de ne pas arriver à l'adresse trouvée par leur collègue avant les envoyés de la firme pharmaceutique.

ooo

 _B) **6 et 2** s'embrassent. Pourquoi ? _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ducky ? » demanda Kate en bouclant la dernière attache de son gilet pare-balle.

Le médecin légiste quittait rarement sa morgue et, toute spéciale que la situation fût, l'agente n'en était pas moins surprise de recevoir sa visite alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses trois collègues au garage. Surtout qu'ils devaient partir dans les plus brefs délais, la vie de centaine de personnes pesaient dans la balance.

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance, répondit le légiste avec un air grave.

\- Je n'ai perdu aucun président, Ducky. Je ne vais pas perdre Gibbs. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, puis retourna rapidement à ses préparatifs et fourra son SIG Sauer dans son étui. Non pas qu'elle dédaignait l'inquiétude de son ami, au contraire, elle la partageait largement, mais elle n'avait simplement pas le _temps_ de la considérer. Ari était déjà parvenu à ses fins deux fois, elle ne le laisserait pas tuer d'innocentes familles venues accueillir leurs proches engagés. Elle n'hésiterait pas, elle n'hésiterait plus.

Mais Ducky était toujours là, à la regarder avec les yeux concernés d'un parent. Et elle se rappela qu'il avait également été là, tenu en joue à la morgue, stabilisant comme il pouvait la blessure de Gérald. Que c'était personnel pour lui aussi.

Dieu ce qu'ils étaient mauvais à respecter la règle numéro 10 face à Ari Haswari.

« La troisième fois est toujours la bonne, » assura-t-elle encore.

Toujours focalisée sur le temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre, elle prit le légiste par les épaules et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, avant de courir presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avec rien de plus qu'un dernier regard pour sa silhouette solitaire au centre de l'armurerie. Les portes de métal se refermèrent et à nouveau elle ne pensa plus qu'à la tâche qui l'attendait.

Protéger Gibbs et tuer Ari.

« Sois prudente Caitlin, » murmura sombrement Ducky.

ooo

 _C) **4 et 3** se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Décrivez. _

Quand la cabine s'arrêta brusquement, lumières vacillantes puis éteintes, laissant les deux occupants dans une ambiance tamisée entre deux étages, ils eurent sans le savoir la même pensée.

 _Heureusement que ce n'est pas arrivé avec Gibbs._

Car, avec tout ce qu'il était maltraité, il était certain que l'ascenseur principal du Navy Yard allait rendre l'âme un jour. Et même s'ils auraient préféré être à l'extérieur, ils ne pouvaient que bénir la bonne étoile qui avait fait tomber cette panne un jour normal et en compagnie d'une personne décente.

« Jethro me doit une bouteille, lança Tobias Fornell, ici en visite de courtoisie.

\- Et je dois un nouveau plat à gratin à Tony, soupira Eleanor Bishop, qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait parlé pour lui-même ou cherché à faire la conversation.

\- Est-ce que je veux connaître l'histoire derrière cette histoire de plat à gratin ? s'enquit l'agent du FBI avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Le souvenir seul de la manière dont ils - _ils_ désignant surtout Tony - étaient arrivés à lier des histoires de cuisine avec la panne imminente de l'ascenseur la faisait encore grimacer.

« On appelle l'assistance ? proposa-t-elle plutôt en désignant la commande d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je suppose, » répondit Fornell en haussant les épaules.

Il appuya sur le bouton. L'interphone grésilla un instant, puis il y eut un bref éclat d'électricité statique et le silence.

L'agent du FBI haussa un sourcil mais ne sembla pas plus préoccupé par l'événement. Ellie changea de jambe d'appui et se maudit d'avoir laissé son téléphone portable sur son bureau. Elle se rassura en se convainquant que ses collègues finiraient par s'inquiéter de son absence trop longue et la trouverait ensuite en un rien de temps. Ils étaient des enquêteurs après tout.

En attendant… elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fornell qui avait l'air totalement à l'aise avec la situation. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il était en fait en territoire connu dans ce qui était pour lui le 'bureau de Gibbs' et qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune hâte de rentrer au Hoover Building où ne l'attendaient que des tracasseries administratives.

« En fait, c'est la première fois que je suis coincé dans un ascenseur… »

ooo

 _D) **8 et 7** engagent un duel à mort. Qui gagne ? _

L'air était sec et lourd et il sentait le sable, la poussière et la sueur.

Timothy McGee, plus connu sous le surnom de McGâchette ou Geeky Gangster dans la région de Salt Lake, plissa les paupières pour protéger ses yeux du soleil brûlant de la mi-journée. Son adversaire avait eu le nez creux en le délestant de son chapeau dès les premières minutes de leur rencontre, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Il effleura la poignée de son revolver, un authentique Colt chargé de six cartouches.

En face de lui, à une vingtaine de pas de distance, son adversaire ne broncha pas à son geste. Le Général Morrow, un héros de l'armée nordiste, n'était pas un homme à sous-estimer, Tim le savait. Sa réputation de stratège et de pistolero s'étendait bien au-delà du corps militaire et ne pouvait pas être totalement usurpée.

De plus, son regard dur, calculateur, témoignait à lui seul d'une expérience lourde et empêchait le jeune homme de prédire ses mouvements.

Pirater les lignes de télégraphe dans sa juridiction avait peut-être été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Néanmoins, il refusait de se déclarer perdant. McGâchette n'avait après tout jamais perdu un duel. Jusque là.

Il ignora la sueur coulant sur sa tempe – _la chaleur, juste la chaleur_ – et pensa à sa belle Delilah qui l'attendait au saloon de Salt Lake City. Il pensa à sa complice Abby et au Shérif Gibbs avec lequel il avait encore un compte à régler. Non, il ne perdrait pas, fut-ce face à une légende de la guerre civile.

Il lui suffisait d'être rapide et de viser bien.

Il attrapa son revolver, son authentique Colt chargé de six cartouches, pointa son canon vers son adversaire dans le même mouvement –

\- et mourut.

Timothy McGee, aussi connu sous les surnoms de McGeek ou Probi-Wan Kenobi, tomba de sa chaise en se réveillant. Il se jura de ne plus jamais toucher aux beignets de crevette du restaurant chinois _Les dix anneaux_.

ooo

 _E) 10 ans ont passés depuis la fin de la saison 12. **10 et 5** se retrouvent dans un endroit pour discuter. Que racontent-ils ? _

« Salut patron. Ça fait un bail, hein ? Désolé, j'ai été pas mal occupé. Marine mort, terrorisme, trafic d'armes, tout ça. La routine, quoi. Tu sais que ton café a fermé ? C'est dingue, non ? Y'a deux jours apparemment. Abby leur a fait une cérémonie. »

…

« Enfin… On prend bien soin du NCIS, comme tu peux t'en douter. Le nouveau directeur est un vrai salaud – un avocat de formation en plus – mais il reviendra à la réalité en temps voulu, comme tous les autres avant lui. »

…

« C'est quand je regrette Morrow que je me rends compte que je commence à me faire vieux… »

…

« Ellie a ramené le petit Sam hier. Tu l'aurais adoré, j'en suis sûr. Tu sais qu'elle lui apprend tes règles ? Je te jure, il les connait mieux que Roger et Baez. D'ailleurs, leur tête était impayable quand ils ont jeté un reste de pizza et qu'il leur a sortit la cinq. »

…

« Vraiment, tu l'aurais adoré. »

…

« On a croisé McFBI il y a pas longtemps sur une enquête : il se débrouille vachement mieux qu'au début. Tu serais fier de notre bleu pataud de Norfolk. Mais, honnêtement, ça fait toujours hyper bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler 'patron'. »

…

« Je vais pas te mentir, ça me fait encore bizarre d'entendre mes agents m'appeler 'patron'. Surtout Ellie en fait. Mais bon, les bleus prennent exemple sur elle, alors c'est sans doute pour le mieux. Heureusement il y a Abby et Jimmy pour se comporter avec moi comme au bon vieux temps où tu me slapais. »

…

« Nan, je rigole pas, tes slaps me manquent. Ricane, sourit sarcastiquement si tu veux, c'est la vérité. Ton bourbon me manque aussi, j'arrive pas à retrouver des bouteilles aussi bonne que les tiennes. »

…

« Ouais… C'est pas facile tous les jours. »

…

« J'ai failli faire tuer Baez sur la dernière enquête. »

…

« Ton bourbon m'a particulièrement manqué. »

…

« … »

…

« Toujours pas très causant, hein ? Enfin, je suppose que tu as une bonne excuse maintenant. Et puis ça fait du bien de te parler, même si tu réponds pas, comme au bon vieux temps. »

…

« … »

…

« Salue Kate, Paula et Jenny de ma part. »

…

« Et… à la prochaine, patron. »

Maladroitement, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. posa une main sur la pierre tombale. Puis il quitta le cimetière naval d'Arlington sans se retourner.

* * *

 **PINKBLUEGREEN**

Hellow !

Voici ma petite participation au challenge de Sashette. Je me suis bien amusée, hahaha !

Bonne lecture !

 _A) **1 et 9** sont en train de courir sur une route de campagne. Expliquez. _

Timothy McGee tira sur le col de son t-shirt « Geek 2.0 ». Et porta son attention sur les deux personnes qui courraient vers lui, l'une poussant le second vers le fossé pour rester première.

Tout était parti sur un pari stupide de DiNozzo. Et maintenant, lui et Kate jouaient au jeu le plus débile du monde, en plein milieu d'une route de campagne. Si Gibbs l'apprenait…

Mieux ne valait pas y penser.

Il leva le bras pour attirer l'attention des deux autres. Et cria :

-Un, deux, trois…

Kate poussa une nouvelle fois Tony, qui répondit par un « Tu vas me le payer, Todd ! » très élégant.

-Soleil !

Les deux agents se figèrent sous cette exclamation. Jusqu'à ce que :

-T'as bougé, DiNozzo !

-J'ai un pied dans le fossé à cause de toi, Kate-the-Monster. Evidemment que j'ai bougé !

-J'ai gagné !

-Tu as triché, Todd, correction !

-Mauvais perdant !

-Moi, mauvais perdant ? s'offusqua le pauvre italien à la chaussure de cuir souillée.

-Oui, tu es le pire perdant de l'histoire, Tony, se délecta Kate en se pavanant devant lui.

-Tu paries ?

Timothy McGee soupira. Et regarda sa montre. Ils allaient être en retard, Gibbs allait les tuer. De la faute à deux gamins de trente ans.

-McArbitre, on se fait un chat perché, ok ? Tu vas perdre, Todd !

ooo

 _B) **6 et 2** s'embrassent. Pourquoi ? _

Ellie Bishop pinça les lèvres. Sous ses yeux, à travers l'écran de cette petite télévision, son supérieur arpentait d'un pas saccadé le hall d'une immense salle de réception, endimanché comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Un homme tendait la main vers lui, lui bloquant l'accès à la salle de réception.

Elle appuya sur son oreillette pour mieux percevoir les paroles du vigile, qui contrariait à lui seul toute leur mission sous couverture.

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, monsieur._

L'ancienne analyste secoua la tête de gauche à droite, agacée. Le bal où Gibbs devait entrer était en l'honneur des couples de la ville, et cet imbécile de garde refusait d'y laisser pénétrer un homme visiblement ici en célibataire.

A son côté, Tony tapa sur sa cuisse, l'air plus que contrarié. Il lui adressa ensuite un drôle de regard, teinté d'une lueur décidée qui la fit légèrement frémir.

-Bishop.

Elle déglutit. Acquiesça. Et prit une longue inspiration avant de sortir de la camionnette, sans se retourner.

Elle avait déjà enfilé une robe noire, en prévision d'une possible intervention dans les lieux. Maintenant, elle s'en repentait. Puisque cette robe la poussait à commettre le geste qu'elle regretterait pendant une bonne décennie.

Elle traversa la route, entra dans le hall sans réfléchir plus concrètement à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et avala les derniers mètres qui la séparait de Gibbs.

Une dernière inspiration, et elle passait une main dans le dos de son aîné, l'autre sur sa joue. Déjà ses lèvres retrouvaient celles de Gibbs, et s'y scellèrent pour quelques secondes.

Il ne réagit pas quand elle se sépara de lui, mais elle devina que le volcan était en train de s'allumer en lui. Enfin, elle avait toute une soirée pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle attrapa la main de Gibbs et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait attendri.

-Chéri ? On y va ?

Le vigile les laissa passer. Ellie quitta alors Gibbs pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes des femmes, le feu aux joues, tandis que le rire d'un agent très spécial résonnait en continu dans son oreillette.

ooo

 _C) **4 et 3** se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. Décrivez. _

-Tant que nous sommes coincés, rien qu'à deux, Tim… J'ai lu ton chapitre de Deep Six. Tony et moi n'avons jamais couché ensemble, et je ne songe pas à lui toutes les nuits en m'endormant. Je ne suis pas folle de mon collègue, comme tu l'insinues. Je ne suis pas secrètement follement amoureuse de Tony !

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-Maintenant et si tu veux que cet ascenseur redémarre avec nous deux en vie, tu devrais me laisser penser à autre chose que ce sapané bouquin.

-Mais c'est toi qui…

-McGee !

-Bien. Je me tais. Hum. Tu… Tu veux un cookie ?

ooo

 _D) **8 et 7** engagent un duel à mort. Qui gagne ? _

-Os de la voute plantaire qui peut se briser si jamais un faux mouvement est effectué, même malencontreusement. Il en va de même pour…

-Faux, monsieur Palmer. Faux.

-Faux ? Non. Regardez, c'est inscrit ici, sur Wikipédia !

Un écran de smartphone illumina le visage d'un certain légiste, qui secoua négativement la tête.

-Désolé mon cher Jimmy, mais la partie est perdue. Ce monsieur Wikipédia n'a pas toujours raison. C'est vous qui devez aller lui annoncer que cet homme ne nous apprendra rien.

-Mais, vous savez très bien que vous me condamnez ! Gibbs va me…

-Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

-Mais…

-J'espère que ce cher Jethro sera complaisant. Que dois-je annoncer à Breena si vous ne revenez pas ? Lui envoyer des fleurs, peut-être ?

ooo

 _E) 10 ans ont passés depuis la fin de la saison 12. **10 et 5** se retrouvent dans un endroit pour discuter. Que racontent-ils ? _

-Ok, Ned, je sais que je parle à quelqu'un qui n'est plus là mais je suis sûre que tu peux m'entendre. Il faut simplement que je te dise que j'ai vu ce rapport que tu avais fait concernant l'une de tes dernières enquêtes et que ton écriture m'a vraiment bouleversée. Elle m'a tellement fait penser à celle d'un petit lutin tout mignon, qui voudrait que le père noël lui fasse un câlin. Tu étais toi-même un petit lutin, même si tu n'avais pas leur costume vert et or, mais tu vois ce que je signifie ? Je suis sûr que tu vois. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu entends tout ce que je te dis de là-haut. Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Kate et Jenny sont ici aussi ? Tu peux leur passer le bonjour de ma part ? Tu sais qu'elles me manquent autant que toi. J'espère que vous faites la fête ensemble, avec Jacky et Paula et et…

-Elles vont très bien, Abby, sourit le jeune homme en regardant la jeune femme faire des allers-retours dans son laboratoire, un flot de paroles sans fin s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elles vont très bien. Et moi aussi.

Elle ne l'entendait pas. Mais peu importait. Il suffisait qu'il reste un peu avec elle pour avoir le moral qui remontait en flèche. Surtout quand elle lui faisait la conversation, comme ça.

-Et donc, tu penses que je ressemble à un lutin … ? J'adore les lutins… Surtout ceux qui ont un costume rouge, comme dans ce dessin animé avec… […]

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) Il n'est pas trop tard pour participer, si vous en avez envie, je pourrais toujours poster vos participations dans un prochain chapitre !_

 _Un drabble qui vous a marqué plus que les autres ? Un sentiment à faire partager ?_


End file.
